


top priority

by sunsetblurs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetblurs/pseuds/sunsetblurs
Summary: Doyoung is good at leaving things to the last minute, and Yuta is good at making sure Doyoung gets enough sleep.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	top priority

**Author's Note:**

> if by any chance you want to help me pay rent, you can send me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/sunsetblurs), i would be eternally grateful <3

”You should’ve studied when I told you to,” Yuta didn’t hesitate to tease his boyfriend when he heard him curse for the nth time that night. 

It wasn’t anything new; Doyoung’s always kept his work and study load for the last day (more often than not the last night), and he always made sure to complain about it and promise everyone around him that he’s finally going to learn for it _this time_ and study early the next time. However, Doyoung was pretty shit at keeping promises. 

Yuta was the voice of reason in their humble household; or at least he was trying to be. But, according to everyone who had the pleasure of spending mere ten minutes with Doyoung, he was a _stubborn bitch_ and while he knew that his boyfriend is right, Doyoung just chose to ignore the voice in his head (said voice sounding awfully similar to Yuta’s) telling him to _not_ procrastinate for once. 

”You’re not my mom, I don’t need to listen to you,” Doyoung fought back with probably the weakest and lamest argument in the human history, but he was too drained to come up with something better; and while he was at it with childish arguments, he turned around just to stick his tongue out at his boyfriend like the man child he was. 

Doyoung was being ridiculous, but all Yuta could do was laugh at his shenanigans because Doyoung’s absolutely random responses never fail to surprise him. “You’re such a baby, Doyoung,” Yuta said with no real bite to it; he enjoyed and loved every side of Doyoung’s personality, and the cranky and easily irritated Doyoung was one of them. 

”You’re in love with the baby, so the loser here is you,” Doyoung said before turning back to the materials for his exam, but Yuta didn’t miss the little smile adorning his face. He knew his boyfriend all too well and he knew that bickering is one of the things that helps Doyoung with stress. 

It caused a few issues at the very beginning or their relationship because Yuta sometimes wasn’t sure whether Doyoung’s joking or if he actually means what he’s saying, but he quickly learned that Doyoung rarely means the things he says; deep down he was too much of a softie to actually purposely hurt anyone. 

”In that case, you’re in love with a loser, so I don’t think either of us is winning here,” Yuta then walked to Doyoung’s chair and stood behind it, resting his hands on the man’s shoulders before leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Yuta knew that he’s technically distracting Doyoung from studying, but he’s been buried in his books for hours, and Yuta wanted - practically needed - to make sure Doyoung wouldn’t overwork himself, because while Doyoung (being the _stubborn bitch_ he was) couldn’t see it, no exam is worth sacrificing his health for. 

Doyoung visibly relaxed under Yuta’s touch, and leaned his head back so that it was pressed against Yuta’s stomach. Doyoung wasn’t one to express his feelings with words; he was honestly really bad at it. Therefore, he was eternally grateful to have met someone who understands him as well as Yuta does. Someone who understands exactly how he feels without Doyoung actually having to say it out loud.

”You yourself told me that uni should be my top priority considering it’s my last year,” Doyoung weakly argued when Yuta circled around the chair and settled himself on Doyoung’s lap. “And now you’re the one keeping me from work,” Doyoung chuckled before leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on Yuta’s neck. Both of them knew that there’s nothing sexual about it; this was just Doyoung’s way of showing his gratitude. Yuta would use his words while Doyoung was all about gentle touches and fleeting kisses. 

”I said that when you still had weeks to study for this exam, and putting it first wouldn’t completely tire you out,” Yuta explained even though he didn’t have to. “Now I want your top priority to be me, and _I _want to lay down and cuddle,” no matter how many times Yuta’s told Doyoung to put himself first when he stubbornly decided to pull all-nighters few nights in a row to cram, Doyoung never listened. Therefore, Yuta had to come up with another alternative and that was telling Doyoung to put Yuta first.

They were disgustingly in love and they loved pampering each other, so they were always each other’s top priority, and in a situation like this - when one of them refused to do what was the best for him - it was always a good choice to pull the _top priority_ card. Doyoung trusted Yuta with his own wellbeing more than he trusted himself and vice versa. 

”If that’s what you want then I guess that’s what we’re doing,” Yuta stood up immediately after Doyoung said that and held his hand right away to drag him to bed, just in case Doyoung decided he wants to go back to studying. But Doyoung would turn anything down to cuddle with his boyfriend; he was that gone for him. 

”For someone who told me I should’ve studied earlier, you’re not being very responsible right now,” Doyoung mumbled against Yuta’s shoulder. His eyes were closed and his voice was getting weaker; he was about to fall asleep any second now. 

”You definitely should have studied earlier, but I’m not letting you drain yourself just because you didn’t listen to me when I told you to study weeks back,” Yuta wasn’t even sure if Doyoung’s still awake to hear his answer, but it didn’t matter much. They’ve had this conversation way too many times before, and they are going to have this conversation a couple more times in the future, but Yuta didn’t mind at all. 

Doyoung would never stop being a procrastinator and he would never stop stressing out about things to the point of almost burning out, but as long as Yuta was there, Doyoung would always be taken care of. 

Because they’re each other’s top priority.


End file.
